ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Little Mermaid IV: Under the Sea Below
A Year After Ariel And Eric Got Marry Arista Dreams Of Life On Land Premiered September 17, 2016 The Story There are stories from every where. Stories of people who lived great lives and experienced great adventures to live to tell the tale. Not from the world above, but also the world under the sea. Those stories are not like those above. Though each sounds amazing to each. One of these stories is one of both land and sea. A girl who was willing to give up everything to be with someone who felt like her soul mate. The story of Ariel, the little mermaid. Her story was viewed in many ways by different generations on both worlds. Some a story of true love. Some, a story of desperation. For some in the sea, a suicide mission. One person sees it as a challenge. She is one who knew Ariel, very well. A family member; this person is her older sister, Arista. Arista may have been older than her sister, but she didn't get much attention as Ariel or her oldest sister. As the middle, barely anything. Arista heard of what really happened to her little sister and was amazed. Both by her bravery and stupidity. She knew the witch was not to be trusted and knew she cheated to get what she wanted. Though it wasn't just the characteristics of her sister than impressed her. It's the fact that she got a boyfriend faster than herself. This cried to her to find love of her own and live a life with adventure. For she knew life, doesn't last long for some. Bored like crazy and tired of her sisters conversations, she sneaked out of the palace for something to happen. Even going out was boring. Nothing and nobody was in sight. So she went to the palace to see what Ariel was up to. Sadly, the "brave" and "adventurous" little mermaid was out cold. Arista was bout to go home when she heard someone shout "hey!" Freaking out, she plunged into the water. "Where did you go? I'm not going to hurt ya. Huh." The man continued to walk on the beach wondering who she was. Since she had nothing else to do, she followed. Arista followed the mysterious man. Each of them thinking, "Who is/was that?" Arista looked at him from a distance. Brown hair, chiseled chin, like Eric's, blueish green eyes, and seemed like a nice guy. Building up confidence, she revealed herself to him. He saw her and was not frightened. He was rather intrigued. "Hello." Arista said shyly. "Hi. Are you really a mermaid?" Arista blushed and was afraid to speak. "Incredible. After hearing of Prince Eric's bride, I really wanted to meet one of your kind. I must say, it's an honor and a pleasure." She blushed with happiness rather than embarrassment. "You know I'm not just an average mermaid." "Oh?" "I'm Princess Ariel's older sister." The man nearly passed out but laid on the sand. Arista jumped on shore to see if he was alright. The man got a closer look at her. Skin as smooth as stone, hair that flowed like the wind, eyes that sparkled like stars in the sky, and a personality to match. "So.. you're a princess too? I barely get to meet any royalty like you." "What do you mean,'like me'?" "Well,... I've been to other kingdoms far and wide to unite them rather than destroy them. Meetings, negotiations, etc. It's boring but I have to. So what about you?" Arista spent that time telling him about her. Her hobbies, family, friends, most of everything. "So, that's mostly it." The two looked into each others eyes and something was telling them something. A feeling she barely felt before. Then, the sun rose from the horizon. "Oh, no!" "What?!" "I have to go? If I don't my father's going to kill me!" "Wait!" Arista paused to hear him. "I want to see you again. Meet me here tonight when the moon is up. Promise?" Arista blushed and answered,"Promise." Guards were coming and Arista submerged to listen. "Prince Kyle! Prince Kyle!" Arista thought "Prince?" "I'm here, gentlemen. I got a little distracted." One of the guards stated "Well, sir, you must come with us. Prince Eric wants to meet you for breakfast along with the princess." "Well, I'm a little out of the sorts to meet him like this. When will breakfast be ready? "Few hours." "Plenty of time. I'll go with you two. Lead the way, gentlemen, and you'll be tipped very well." Arista couldn't get the thought out of her head,"He was a prince?" Soon she realized she needed to get home fast. However, she was not alone, two rays were keeping their distance from Arista. She was being watched closely. Prince Kyle was all that went in Arista's head as she swum back home. He was royalty, kind, and everything she looked for in a guy. She found her love like Ariel did. Except, their meeting wasn't for a few seconds. Day dreaming about meeting again, she bumped into Flounder, Ariel's best friend. "Oh, sorry, Flounder." "ow! It's okay. What's going on with you. I know you saw me." Arista dozed off again but came back below the water. "Mmmm? Oh, just.. ah.. made a new friend that's all." "Oh? Is she like you?" Flounder asks in suspicion. "It's not a SHE.. it's...a... HE." Flounder paused and looked dumb struck. "You found a crush?!" Arista looked around to see if anybody was listening. Arista blushed and said "YES!"Flounder nearly had a panic attack and began asking merpeople questions. Arista had to stop him. "What? Are they wrong?" "All of them are wrong, Flounder. He is a prince, he is nice, sweet, handsome, but not like me." Arista bit her lip as Flounder tried to put the pieces together. "Are you kidding me?!!!" He yelled and Arista had to grab his mouth to shut him up. "Look, we got to know each other first. I didn't do what my little sister did. I want to know him before asking. Look, things have changed after Ariel's little adventure. I bet dad will understand." "Are you out of your mind? The king lost one daughter, imagine if he lost two?" "Why would he care? He freaked out about Ariel because she was the youngest of us. Like he'd care if I was gone. Besides, I'm tired of being babied, I want some royal responsibilities. Not scrapping barnacles." "You know your dad loves you." "Then he wouldn't mind me going to the surface." Flounder tried to talk Arista out of it but she soon paused. "Look, he's only here for a few days to talk to Eric and Ariel. I'm meeting him for a few days at night. I need to build things up more then ask my dad." "I don't know, Arista." "If it doesn't work, I'll follow him to his place and start a secret life with him. I don't know. I just don't want this to slip by. And what ever you do, don't tell Sebastian. You know he can't keep a secret." Flounder bit his lip in restraint and suspense. Night fell; Arista was able to sneak past the guard with no one following. If only it were true. Two rays followed her one eye of each glowed a dark red. Miles away, the villain began to watch. Her name was Morgana, sister to Ursula." So the king's little angle fish has a secret and an interest.This could help me. And be better then Ursula. At least the two of us have something in common: one uping our members." At the palace above, a meeting finished, and it's participants are ready to rest; except one. "Are you sure you don't need guards on your walk Prince Kyle? You are my honored guest. Also last night you were found on the beach alone." Said Eric. "No worries, sir. We are both the of the age. Even though I am older by six months." He mocks Eric."Oh, haha." Ariel couldn't help but laugh as the two acted like children. "Look, sweetie, if he can take care of himself, then let him." "Thank you, Princess Ariel. I will be off, these beaches and waters are truly one to behold;especially at night." Kyle went down to the shores and began searching. Time passed and nothing. He was about to give up until he heard splashing. He looked out and saw Arista, smiling. "Bout time. I never thought you would show." "I just had to make sure I wasn't followed and you were alone." Kyle smiled. "I made sure Eric didn't send guards after me. Your sister can really persuade Eric. Never thought I could." Arista laid in the water pondering."You know Eric?" Kyle looked at her face. He knew he could trust her. "Well, he is my cousin." Arista was shocked of the news. "You're Eric's cousin?" "Yep. The two of us visited every now and then on family matters,but now it's on political matters." Prince Kyle explained. "I come from a kingdom that's only a few hours away. I wish you can come." "Why not?" Arista asked. "The palace is land-locked; no ocean in site. Even if you come with me, I don't know where to hide ya, for the journey back and the palace." Prince Kyle says sadly. Arista couldn't believe this. She had already started to like Kyle and there was barley and way for them to be together. Until,"Wait, how about if I ask my father?" "You told me your father was King Triton, can he do that?" Kyle asked."Probably. He turned Ariel human, so why not?" Arista stated. "If he could do that, I would owe him so much." Arista looked as he looked up at the sky. She could tell they were meant for each other. "So what do you want to do for the time being?" Arista asked. "Well, I did bring some food from dinner; still warm." Kyle stated. Arista looked and saw food that was way different than what she ate at home. There was roasted ham, hot rolls, ears of corn, fruit like apples, grapes, bananas, and oranges. "I've never seen food like this. It looks weird but smells... so good!" Arista said excitingly. "Try this roast. It's till warm and juicy." Arista took a quick sniff and her mouth began to water. She took a bite and she fell head over tail. "Oh, my.." With hesitation, she dug into the basket for the rest. She couldn't stop eating the amazing food that she tasted. Hot, sweet, and many flavors she couldn't imagine with the food she ate under the sea. Within three minutes, the food was gone. "Whoa. You sure have an appetite for a mermaid." Arista blushed with embarrassment and stated,"Sorry, Kyle. I've never had any of this where I'm from. We mostly have a vegetarian life since we're half fish." "Oy, well, I can assure you, this only a few of many great things up here. Great sites, food, people, and other things." "Really?" "Oh,yeah." "My mother and father use to say,'if you see something worth the journey worth the risks, and worth being memorable, go to it.'" Arista smiled but asked," what do you mean by, 'use to'" The smile on Kyle's face soon faded away. "That is something, I don't want to remember." Arista knew that was the wrong question and hoped that didn't mess up their chances together. "Me and family were going to visit Eric's family by boat. That was a good time. I had a little sister that was 10 and a baby brother that was still too young to walk. We went to our cabins under the deck where a storm came out of no where. The waves shook the ship like a die in a man's hand. Lightning flashed on the ship till the whole top side was completely on fire. Most of the men were able to escape on the life boats. My family; however, were barricaded in their room. A beam was knocked out and.. I tried. What I told you was my father's last words. Water was coming in and I couldn't let go. I nearly drowned when someone brought me up. I couldn't see the face but I felt, something inhuman. And yet, had a touch of kindness with it." Arista pondered and teared up at the same time. "I woke up in a bed at my cousin's palace. Where I was told to be the only one to survive. Not even the men who went on the life boats made it alive. From then on, I lived my father's last words and did something with my life." "I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea." "That's why I travel. To see the world while I can. Though now I'm at a time where I should spend it with someone I care about." Arista blushed and was going to ask when the blasted sun rose. Saddened, she told Prince Kyle she had to go."I understand. But hurry up and tell him. I'm only here for a few more days." She nodded in agreement and left to go back home. Leaving Kyle by himself with a ring. The journey back home was as long as the last time. Arista swum like crazy so she could tell her father. She swam and swam till she hit a familiar face. Wasn't big like Flounder but smaller. She ran into Sebastian. The pain wasn't that big when impacting, but still left a small little bump on Arista's head. Sebastian rubbed his head and began to talk to Arista," Where have you been?! Your father is furious! You better have a good explanation, young lady." Arista bit her lower lip to think of something to say. She had no choice because he would know if what she would say is a lie. "Alright. I was visiting a friend." "Oh?" "This friend lives... on.." "OUT with it!" "The surface! Alright." Sebastian's mouth dropped like an anchor and began to look pale. "Are you out of your mind?! If your father knew about this friend-" "But he is." "What are you saying?" Arista had to make sure he understood what she felt toward Kyle." This friend's name is prince Kyle. And he's more than a friend. At least I want that to be." Sebastian was shocked."You mean to tell me you fell in love with a human!!" Arista blushed and shook her head in agreement. "Listen, he's nice, smart, a great guy and he listens to me. Unlike my father." "You know your father loves you." "Than why is it he's against my decisions, and give my dates the "I'm going to kill you" face. Besides he this might be the only way for me to get out of his hair." "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Your father loves you and you will not give him more heart ache. Especially since Ariel left." "And that's another thing, she gets more attention since she's the youngest. I'm tired of being forgotten and being stuck in that castle. Me and Kyle have something. We actually TALKED. Unlike Ariel, she just saw a guy and wanted him. I got to know him before getting feelings. He's only here for a few more days. I won't see him after that." "Look child, what do you hope to accomplish?" Arista waited and said,"He invited me to live with him at his palace." Sebastian said no word. Just looked at her with open eyes and a mouth very wide open. "I gotta go." And so she swam off leaving the crab the way her was. Arista hurried to the palace as fast as she could. She finally made it home and sneaked into her room. Unfortunately, her father was in there. "Do you know how worried I was? Where were you?" Arista had to keep the secret down a little bit longer until he was cooled down all the way. "I was with Ariel last night. We talked about what's going on and I lost track of the time." Triton looked at his daughter to see if what she said was true. Luckily he said," Alright. Next time visit during the day. By the way, your sisters have noticed something about you." Arista had to think quick." Are you in love, Arista." Too late. "I... know a guy. I just want your permission." Triton thought and until a seahorse came and said," You highness," "We'll talk later, dear." And soon he exited, leaving Arista alone. Back in another place, far from Atlantica, Morgana watched. "Oh, sweetie, if it's love you want, it will be granted. You get something and I as well." Arista was soon found in the under sea garden, completely love struck. She picked the pedals off a flower doing the he loves me routine. The last pedal, shockingly, was the winner. However, she had to think on what to say when later comes. In the throne room, King Triton summoned his adviser, Sebastian. He came knowing what it was about." Yes your majesty?" He said in a nervous tone. "Sebastian, Arista told me that she met someone and wants to ask for permission to date this fine fellow. Do you know what he's like?" Sebastian shook in fear." Well, she said that her was smart... kind, generous, listens to her, nice and royalty." "Oh is he. I might want to meet the merman myself. This could be good." Sebastian couldn't hold it anymore." I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! He's a human!" "He's a WHAT?!" King Triton said in anger. Arista fell into the deepest part of love. All she could think of was being with Kyle all her life. She was so focused that she ran right into Flounder again. He stated," What's with you Arista?" She happily said," I found the right guy for me, Flounder. All I have to do is- " "Is what?" Out of nowhere, Arista's father came with a look of anger. Along with Sebastian with a look of worry. "So this boy you told me about is human. You've been sneaking out because of him. You've lied to your own father. And he wants you to live together?!" "Look, I thought I could be a human like Ariel. His palace is land locked. He's here for another few days. He's all alone and he offered." "I've already lost one of my daughters already, I don't want to lose another one." Arista's face grew with anger. "I finally meet a guy that I have somethings in common with and you forbid it before meeting him. And I think you're the reason why his family is dead!" Triton's face was shocked." What are you talking about?!" Arista explained," He told me about how his own family died which reminded me of one you told us about when mom was around. She told us when you were gone that she saved a boy who was underwater. Soon it made sense. But WHY?" "That ship was too close to Atlantica and I feared mother was to be seen and worse. I did what I had to." Because of you, Kyle spends his time with no family of his own!" Silence soon struck, Artista stated," Permission or not, I'm going with him." "Not likely." Before she swum off her tail froze and became bound to the floor. He was then dragged to the palace. What he was doing nearly killed the old king but did it for her good. A special room was placed. The king opened it and threw her in. Her tail thawed out and tried to escape but failed." If he is here for the next few days, then you will wait until he's gone." He left and Arista cried her heart out. He left with regret saying to himself softly," Please, not again." Arista was left in a room with no escape. No hope of being with Kyle. Then voices of wickedness showed themselves. "Poor, poor child." The first one said. " Doomed to be far from her real love." Together," All because of daddy." She waited for whatever was talking to show themselves. They looked through and she was in the presence of two rays. With a special promise. "Who are you two?" The first one spoke," We are assistants of someone who can help." That caught her attention. "If you come with us, you can be with your prince." Stated the second one. Arista couldn't believe what they said. Kyle was bound to leave. So she agreed With Arista agreeing to meet their master, the rays opened her cell and they sneaked out to meet Morgana. Outside the palace, Sebastian and Flounder grieved over what had happened. Flounder said to Sebastian," Poor Arista. Hope she'll be okay." Sebastian made an excuse saying," I didn't mean to tell, but-" His sentence was interrupted by a shadow moving over the two of them. One was Arista's, the others were two rays. Shocked, Sebastian swum to Arista and demanded to know what was going on. She answered in anger and stiffness, "I'm going to see Moragana!" Sebastian's eyes shot full and he grabbed her tail shouting," Don't go there you'll be tricked like Ursula did with Ariel! She's a DEMON!" She turned and stated,"Then why don't you tell my father, you old crab brisk! That's all you're good for." She pulled and he was left floating saying to himself," But I... I didn't mean to( turns to worried Flounder) Come on!" And they swam to Arista as fast as they could. Arisat and her party made their way through deep parts of the ocean. As they swum, the water grew colder, and darker. Arista began to shiver more and more. Finally they made their way to the lair of Morgana. The lair was old coral covered with ice. The rays entered while Arista paused having second thoughts. The frist ray stated,"You want your prince right?" She entered keeping Kyle in her mind. Focusing, and pressing forward. As she entered the hall, a voice echoed,"Come in, sweetie." As soon as she entered the room, Morgana floated down from above. Her hair was longer than Ursula's by a few inches. Her skin was a green as a sea cucumber and as bumpy. She was even skinnier than her. "I know what brings you here, sweet heart." "You do?" "You're here for because of this prince fellow(circles around Arista who is terrified) And daddy forbids it because he doesn't know how to let go." Arista shook her head for yes. Morgana moved to her cabinet filled with potions. "Now look, I am like my sister, Ursula. In case you were wondering. I can make you human but for as long as you want." Arista's face grew with happiness until Morgana said," However, if you could get him to marry you before he's married to another, the spell would become permanent. But if you don't, you will be pulled back to ocean and will become my slave forever!" Arista's face grew was soon filled with fear. "While the consequences are negative, I'm sure you can achieve your man. But I need something from you. Scratch my back, I scratch yours." "What... what do you want from me?" Morgana secretly gave an evil smile and stated," What I want from you is, your VOICE!" Arista grabbed her neck repeating," My voice?" "That's right, you need to really earn your man. The challenges will be worth the wait. After all, he and Ariel will be the only family you'll need. So are you ready?" Sebastian and Flounder finally made their way to the lair and Sebastian shouted," NO ARTISA!" Then the two friends were clammed shut by Morgana's slippery henchmen. "So what will it be? Never seeing your prince, who you feel loves you? Or be seperated from your true love? Arista thought on it. Never seeing her father or sisters, friends, or any of the other sea creatures. And if Kyle was to be married before she could ask, she'd really never see anyone ever again. Then she remembered what Kyle said about taking risks. His father's last words. She then said," So be it." Morgana gathered her materials, mixed them together, and chanted ancient words and finally, a green fog circled around Arista and entered her mouth. She could feel the gas slide down her throat. Soon it attached to something and reversed. It soon exited her mouth and soon could scream. Inside the fog glowed a bright golden light with beautiful music being produced. The fog with her voice entered and shell necklace similar to Ursula's. When it submerged into the shell, a golden liquid encased Arista and she began to feel her tail split in two. The scales fell off and were replaced with smooth beautiful skin and small exquisite feet. The golden liquid left off Arista. however, Arista began to drown now that she was human. She tried to swim but began to turn purple. Sebastian and Flounder saw her struggling and lifted Arista to the surface. Morgana was soon left in her lair with a new prize. Arista emerged from the ocean and finally breathed. After all that happened, her friends carried her to the palace. Where her prince is and so is the next chapter of her new adventure Day break on the surface. Prince Kyle wakes to the sun shining on his face. He looked around and sat in disappointment. His night waiting for her was a waste. He knew in his mind that her father forbid their relationship. While the prince sat in sadness, three were on the same shoreline tired after a dramatic experience very familiar to two of them. Arista woke unaware of her condition. She moved her long, beautiful, blondish white hair to see where she was. She didn't know where she was, but was overjoyed on what she had. Her beautiful, ruby red tail was gone. In its place was a pair of long, smooth, and most beautiful pair of legs and feet. Not even Ariel's were as magnificent as Arista's. She moved her toes to make sure they were real. And so they were. Out of nowhere, a very naive seagull made an appearance. "Well, looky here." Scuttle lands on Arista's new leg and stated," Look at ya, sweetie. Wait! There's something different is there? Let me guess. (looks at Arista) New hair? (shakes "no") New seashells?( shakes "no")I know there's something new about you if I just stand here for a little while longer-" "SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!!" Sebastian finally said. The seagull finally looked and flew next to his small friend. "She traded her voice for to another sea witch and got legs like Ariel did. Jeez, man." "I knew that. Wait another witch?!" Flounder explained to Scuttle," Arista traded her voice so she can become human. She got to get a prince to kiss her." "And she only has three days." Arista tried to stand on her new legs as they talked but landed back into the sea. "Just look at her! On legs! I can't got through this again!" "Oh come on, crab. You've been though it once, how hard can it be?" "Quiet you! The king was furious with her. He nearly killed me before but this time I'll be boiled where I stand!" " But if you don't help, she'll be made Morgana's slave!" "Darn it! Alright, child, I'll help you with the prince. (Kisses Sebastian) I swear if I have to do this again." "Now,Arista, if you are to be on land you need to dress like one. Let's see here." A little bit close to them, Ariel and Eric received word of Arista's disappearance at Atlantica. "She's gone? Why?" Attina, the oldest sister stated," Father said that she fell in love with a mortal prince and forbid it." "I know the feeling. If she did turn human, we'll keep and eye out." Eric stated," I wonder if this prince is Kyle. He has been going on the beach at night lately. It's a long shot." The tired prince Kyle looked at the sea and thought of Arista. Her silky beautiful hair, smooth skin, nice little laugh, how she sung and everything. The prince felt a real connection with her. He would have done anything to see her again. Not too far he heard a noise. Chatter that he couldn't make out. All her heard was "Arista" and went to check it out. "(whistles) Sweet heart, (Arista wears the same outfit that Ariel wore) you look great. This will never go out if style!" "Hello!" "HIDE" Sebastian yells. "Is anyone- Arista?!" Kyle looked upon his sea princess and felt the sadness feel like a distant memory. The two rushed and held each other with a tight embrace. Arista too was filled with happiness. From her beautiful blue eyes, a tear was shed." I thought you wouldn't show up! What happened?" Arista tried to speak but only her lips moved and nothing came out. "What happened? Why can't you talk?" Arista wanted to explain so bad. Not telling only hurt her more."You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see ya. And-" "Kyle! Kyle!" "Eric?" Arista got a bad feeling about it. She knew that if Ariel saw her, she'd get her dad to turn her back. "Great. Okay, I can stall him for a bit. (looks around) Here, let's just keep you in this cave. I'll be back." Arist stood in the cave with her friends and she cried. But the tears were that of joy. Because upon her face was a smile. Voice cast *Jodi Benson as Ariel Category:Walt Disney Films Category:The Little Mermaid